<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] a house of dreams untold by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626226">[Art] a house of dreams untold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith'>angelandfaith (nowrunalong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Ceremony Not Depicted, Art, F/F, Holding Hands, Just Married, Lasso of Truth, Themyscira (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>You are invited to celebrate the wedding of</i><br/>Diana, Princess of Themyscira<br/>&amp;<br/>Elizabeth, the Pirate King</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Elizabeth Swann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Married Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] a house of dreams untold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen_DoS/gifts">Silver_Queen_DoS</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
  <p>

</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved your prompt of Pirate King Elizabeth coming across Themyscira! Since (as far as I know) neither Diana nor Elizabeth is ever married in a traditional Big White Gown, I kept them in their iconic outfits and married their homes/surroundings by having the Empress docked at Themyscira. I imagine Elizabeth to be Diana's Steve Trevor figure here - the bridge that connects her from Themyscira to the rest of the world.</p><p>My concept for this illustration was a post-wedding scene in which Diana and Elizabeth are preparing to set sail together. The Lasso represents a vow of love, loyalty, and truth. <i>*drapes a Just Married banner across the back of the Empress*</i></p><p>Happy exchange!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>